More
by Galenchia
Summary: “Iruka sensei, is it possible to love someone in more than one way?” [Implied onesided Naruto x Iruka]


**More**

_Galenchia_: Well, this idea came to me, and I thought, "Oh, one-shot! I have the attention span to finish that!" So, uh, here you go. I've read somewhere that this would be considered, in some opinions, a crack pairing. Bull- err, can't ruin my K rating, so barbeque to that idea. I find it plausible (more so than the whole Itachi/Naruto thing, and no one bothers its authors!)…

Fanfiction basis: Naruto

Rating: K, for all ages (G-equivalent) Nothing bad in here, kiddies. ;D

Genre: Romance/Angst

Warnings: Implied shounen-ai (homosexuality)

Pairing(s): Implied one-sided Naruto x Iruka

Disclaimer: I've watched about three episodes of the anime, and have never touched the manga. Holy goodness, I'm not even a devout fan! How could I own it? DX

Note: Oh, and, uh, if anyone doesn't know, 'sensei' means 'teacher.' But I imagine you've all come across that word in this category.

* * *

This outing was typical of Iruka and his favorite student (though, of course, he would vehemently deny it to anyone other than the student himself), Naruto. The pair sat quite comfortably at the Ichiraku ramen stand, as they did every other evening Umino Iruka would take Konoha's infamous, orange-clad ninja and consequently have his wallet emptied due to the boy's voracious appetite. 

He'd lost count of how many times they'd done this, as it seemed like things had been this way forever. The teacher smiled to himself as he was handed his bowl of ramen; he was perfectly content with spending time with Naruto as frequently as their rigorous schedules would allow. Naruto was his family, he often admitted. The incident that had killed his parents, had, in effect, eventually brought Naruto and him to each other. It was ironic, but the world worked in mysterious ways.

"How is it, Naruto?" Iruka asked with a grin as he turned to face the fifteen-year-old boy. My, how he'd grown since Iruka had first tended to him as a child. And he'd grown admirably; Iruka found himself in the ideal position of a proud father.

But the cheerful expression slipped from his face when he finally noticed Naruto's state. The blonde was prodding at the limp noodles with his utensils inattentively. His deep blue eyes were unfocused, and he rested one scarred chin on a fist as he slouched over the counter. There had been few times when Iruka had seen Naruto like this, and he remembered each instance because the pain it stabbed him with was unforgettable.

A hand gently placed in assurance on his shoulder brought Naruto to attention, and his eyes shot up to his former teacher's disheartened face. "Naruto, what's wrong?" he asked with concern. That was just like his Iruka-sensei, to wear his emotions on his sleeve.

His Iruka-sensei…

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei. I was just thinking about some things," he replied, forcing a small smile in the older man's direction.

Years as an instructor, and more predominantly, years spent with Naruto, had taught him not to push. He nodded, and patted the shoulder in comfort. "Okay. But you know you can always talk to me, Naruto, if you'd like. That's…what family does, isn't it?" he asked with a smile. The blonde orphan always seemed to cheer up when Iruka referred to them as a little family of their own.

Naruto nodded his head slightly in accordance, and did seem to brighten a bit at the family comment. He looked back down to his ramen. It didn't seem as enticing as it usually did. "Can…I ask you something, Iruka-sensei?"

"Of course," was the adamant response.

Naruto fumbled with the words in his mind. "Iruka-sensei, is it possible to love someone in more than one way?" he finally managed, looking up to his mentor hopefully.

That hadn't been the question his teacher was expecting. Iruka had previously set down his ramen bowl and turned to face the boy with his undivided attention. He brought a hand to his chin while mulling this over. "Hm. I'm not sure I understand exactly what you mean, Naruto. Could you explain a little more?"

The younger ninja felt himself mentally wilting. It had been difficult enough to get that first question out, and now he had to elaborate? "Uh. It's kinda hard to explain. Like, say you have a role model; someone that you look up to. Now, you admire them as a mentor, or whatever, but then what if you also feel like you…you know, care about them?" He fidgeted on his stool at the counter.

Iruka nodded in acknowledgement. He stood up and paid for what they'd eaten - or, in Naruto's case, looked at – and motioned for the blonde to follow. The ramen stand was closing soon; the teacher found it amusing that he'd memorized the schedule from visiting so often. They began to walk down the near-empty path that led to the park beside the lake. A lone bench was free; Iruka and Naruto took a seat. The former hoped Naruto would relax in a little more private setting, and proceeded to answer his question.

"Well, Naruto, I think it's entirely possible. After all, there are so many different kinds of love, that who's to say a relationship is limited to one?" he pondered, gazing over the body of water in the dimming light of evening. "In fact, it could even be a good thing. My guess would be that, if there was…more than one set of feelings between one person and another, it could make the bond between them stronger. Understand what I mean?"

"Yeah…"

"It's not something to get concerned about, Naruto," the man chuckled lightly and set a hand in the boy's hair affectionately. "That's all that had you so worked up?"

Naruto looked over at him with a half-hearted smile. "I guess so. It's just confusing, Sensei."

Iruka agreed with a nod, "Yes, emotions usually are, Naruto. Don't worry. Things have a habit of working themselves out."

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei."

He smiled at the boy in care. "Anytime. You know, Naruto, that I'm always here. I love you…"

Naruto's heart felt as though it had been gripped tightly.

"…like a son."

Yes, Naruto thought. That was why this hurt so badly. That was why it was so wrong to feel this way. How had the pure, nice love that he held for his guardian Iruka-sensei mutated into a monster of longing to be _in_ love with him? He didn't want it, but at the same time he did. He didn't want anything to change, but at the same time he yearned for everything to be different. Why…?

_Oh, Iruka-sensei…why do I have to ruin all you've done for me?_

"Was that all you wanted to talk about?" he asked, leaning forward slightly to examine the young ninja's face. Naruto's eyes had always betrayed him to his father-figure.

Naruto glanced up at him once again, and displayed the same sad smile. "Iruka-sensei…is it possible to hear your own heart breaking?"

_

* * *

_

_Galenchia:_ Meh, I'm not sure how I felt about that. The way I envision my writing and the way it finally appears on the screen never seems to be similar, and I always feel that it's lacking.

…But I'm so bloody proud of myself for finally posting another piece of work! –Flails limbs and dances.-

You know what to do, darlings. I really hope you enjoyed it.

Galenchia, exeunt.


End file.
